Fun With Closets
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Hey, this is a KagKur. It's just a normal day in Kagome's school when she is suddenly pulled into a dark closet by a very fine male. Please read to find out what happens to our poor defenseless Kagome.


Hey, ya'll, no I'm not dead. I'm just stuck in a rut where I have severe writer's block. Have no fear, beacuse I will not abandon any of my stories. Rest assured that I will update. Anyway, this is a one-shot I started a long time ago and just resently finished. It is Kag/Kur and just to let you know, it is a major lemon. If you hate lemons I suggest you turn back now. Anyway, hope you enjoy, this one is a doozy!

Disclaimer: Men like Kurama should be illegal...and they are. That's why I don't own them.

* * *

One-shot 

Fun With Closets

Kagome Higurashi walked silently down the halls, her shoes the only sounds heard as she traveled the nearly deserted hallway.

_Kami, where is he? _She thought angrily. _If he left again without telling me I'm going to be very angry._

They always met here at the end of the hall right next to her locker, in order to eat together. It was practically the only time she got to see him throughout the day, besides the rare occasion that he got out ahead of time and walked her to her classes. _Where could he be?_ She pulled to a halt in front of her locker and deposited her books inside, before slamming it shut.

She frowned as she noticed her lunch partner still wasn't there. After waiting impatiently for a whole five minutes, she huffed and began walking back down the hallway towards the lunch room. By now the whole hallway was deserted as everyone else had either rushed off to their next class of gone to lunch. _Oh well, maybe he simply got out early and went on ahead._

Kagome was just passing several darkened class rooms when a sudden squeaking sound met her ears and she picked up the familiar aura of a person she was well acquainted with.

_But why is he in the closet? _Curiously, Kagome turned towards where the sound had come from and stalked closer. "Hello?" she called. "Hey, I know it's you. If you're trying to scare me, it's too late, koi, I already know you're there." She tried to peer through the window, but because it was so dark, she could see nothing but the vague shape of a man.

She sighed when he didn't answer and went to open the door. As it swung open, her eyes just barely adjusted to the dark before she was hauled inside and the door shut hastily behind her.

She gasped in shock before she was pulled roughly into well-muscled, lean arms and a mouth descended hungrily upon her own.

* * *

He pulled back a moment later and Kagome finally got a good look at her seducer before he kissed her again and pushed her up against a wall. 

"Are you sure, _pant pant_, we should be doing this?" Kagome panted against her lover as he held her trapped against the wall of the janitor's closet. He had her pinned tightly against her body, his hands running down her sides, gripping her hips and forcing her tighter against his loins as he held her up against the stone wall. His hips were pulled so tightly against hers, she could hardly breathe, but that was okay with her…she didn't really want to when she could stand there kissing him all day. This would be the ultimate way to die.

"Of course, _pant_, I don't but, _pant pant_, you know how _he_ gets," Kurama kissed her neck and ran his tongue lovingly over her pulse when it jumped in accordance with his movements. She was now perfectly compliant and seemed to melt into his arms. He smirked playfully when she moaned his name and started raining little love bites and nips all over her neck and shoulders. By now his eyes darkened to a tarnished gold/green color, indicating that Yoko was awake and just below the surface. Kurama, now fused with Yoko, let their eyes roam over her flesh, down her lush body and over her wondrous curves when they caught sight of the mark Yoko made at the point where her neck and shoulder met.

It made their lust heighten as Yoko urged their tongue out of Kagome's mouth to play along the smooth curve of her neck and up to the bite mark. Kurama smirked as he could feel her trying to suppress her shivers. She always did that and she was quite good at getting exactly the result she wanted. However, he was better. She knew better than anyone at what happens when you play with a kitsune. At least she _should_ know they'd been mated to her for a little over a year now.

The couple had been together as mates for a little over a year. They'd met the previous year, their junior year, when Kagome was transferred because of too many 'illnesses'. From the moment they'd set eyes on each other, they'd been inseparable, first as friends, then best friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend and now…lovers.

It wasn't long before they had complete trust in each other and shared their sordid pasts. And to their surprise, it hadn't mattered to either of them that Kagome was a miko who traveled through time to piece together shards of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel wanted by many, and Kurama housed the soul of a 300+ year old silver kitsune inside his seemingly human body.

There was only one problem, though. No one knew about them. Not even their closest friends. Oh sure, everyone knew they were best friends and spent every living moment together. The only thing they didn't know was how much further their relationship really was. The truth was, they were in love and had no problem expressing that love to each other, at least in private. The reason for the secrecy is that if anyone found out about them and told Koenma there could be some major problems on their hands; for while it wasn't exactly forbidden for a miko and a demon to become mated, it was still a very looked down upon union. However, their situation was quite different, as both were equally as powerful as each other. An S-class demon such as Kurama who bonded with a miko just as powerful could produce very, very powerful children.

The other reason, was that it was fun! They got off on being able to sneak off and play for an hour or two and then acting as if nothing ever happened, in front of their friends. And no one really suspected them either. In public they acted totally normal, keeping their hands away from each other and acted just as best friends did. It wasn't always easy, as it was hard to hide strong scents and much harder to fight off the attraction that always lay hidden beneath the surface.

As to how they accomplished that feat, well they had to constantly use scent spells, scrolls, and magic to keep their friends from finding out the truth in their scents. Lately, though, it had become quite a bit harder to hide their relationship, so the two often had to find time to slip away without anyone noticing; mostly at night or early morning. It was actually quite convenient that they were the only two who attended Mieo High. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara still attended Sarayashiki, and Hiei refused to be caught dead in a high school. So Kagome and Kurama always had time to race back to his or her home and make out a bit before meeting up again with their friends and going on with their current obligations.

Kagome's thoughts reached a stand-still as she came back to herself when Kurama practically tore her shirt of her front and lifter her bra just enough to bury his face in her cleavage, his mouth instantly finding one of her rosy peaks and lightly blowing on it. _Oh, _Kagome thought_, if only the rest of The Shuichi Minamino fan club could see little respectable and goody-goody Shuichi now. To think he's such a gentleman to everyone else._

"How _he _gets?" Kagome moaned and giggled slightly as remembered his strained words, brushing her wet lips against his damp forehead. "You don't include yourself, hmm?" She teased.

Kurama stepped back a little ways to gaze down at her mischievously, his eyes sparkling with life and laughter. "You know I do," he responded and his gaze was so full of lust and love that it sent a shiver spiraling down her spine. He smirked knowingly and she shivered again, before reaching up with urgent fingers and meshing Kurama's lips back on her own. Somehow he always knew what to say to get her totally wound like a coil ready to spring. "Kagome, you're a goddess," he whispered against her lips, before deepening the already out of control kiss.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared up into his emerald green eyes as they gazed down at her adoringly. His hair had become slightly unbound and hung around his shoulders in a careless fashion as some of his red bangs were hanging down in front of his face, giving him an all too dangerous look. With Yoko's merging, his hair had begun lightening in color and Kagome could clearly see Yoko's form overlapping Kurama's, as silver and red meshed to form the perfect picture of radiance. Fucking hell, how he always managed to turn her on with that look, she would forever be wondering. "Oh, Kami, I want you so bad," she whispered before bringing his head down to kiss him hard on the lips, slipping her tongue delicately into his own.

Kurama's aura moved aside as Yoko shoved forward in order to actually feel her for him. Kagome could feel the subtle changes in him and relaxed against his body. She absolutely loved the way he melted into her arms, like a great big candy bar.

Yoko moaned into her mouth as he pushed his tongue against hers and swiping into her mouth when she let him in. He chuckled at her gasp of delight and nipped her bottom lip before soothing the love bite.

Yoko drew back in order to stare greedily at Kagome's lush body. She watched as his eye traveled up and down taking in each of her dips and curves, before his eyes traveled back up and into her eyes. Their eyes met and held as Yoko's cat eyes boldly assessed her beautiful body, as the passion swirled all around them like a cocoon. "Inari-sama," he swore, picking her up and holding her slightly above him, so he could give more attention to her breasts. "What you do to me. Kagome, you're so fucking gorgeous. You are mine, my mate, my koi!"

Kagome shivered in his arms and braced her hands upon his powerful shoulders, her breathing quick and raspy. She subconsciously began placing small open-mouth kisses on his forehead, neck, and shoulders, anywhere her mouth could reach, as he began burning his own path between both of her breasts. She moaned when his fangs lightly pinched her nipple, drawing a little blood, but she didn't care, as he soothed the bite and licked up the tiny droplets of her sweet blood.

Yoko temporarily relinquished control back to his counterpart as Kurama came forth and took control again.

By now he was barely aware of anything else but Kagome, and he barely felt her demanding hands tugging at the bottom of his uniform. He didn't even notice as her hands reached his hot stomach and practically tore open his shirt, scattering a few buttons.

_Plink, plink_, oops, there went some more.

But Kurama was way past caring. He would worry about his shirt later. He much preferred to give his full attention to the situation at hand. He was ever so grateful that the shirt had been button down so he didn't have to leave her hot mouth to slip it over his head. His shirt fell off followed quickly by her bra. His hands automatically reached up to fill themselves with her ample breasts as she moaned again into his mouth. He released her momentarily to smirk dangerously before sliding his tongue down her front and circling one rosy peak before sucking it harshly into his mouth. "Oh, Kami!" she groaned and ground up against him, her smell beginning to intoxicate him.

Kagome moaned and thought, _how people can mistake Kurama for being sweet and innocent, I will forever pity. There is absolutely no innocent bone in this demon's body._

Kurama moaned as Kagome's crotch meshed with his straining man-hood, and she rubbed harder eliciting another response. "You little vixen," he whispered seductively into her ear, clutching her even more impossibly closer. "You don't know what you do to me."

Kagome smirked against his neck where she had begun attacking it in her ferocious attempt to tease him. Her lips traveled slowly up his neck line and caressed his chin before darting to the side and licking his ear. He moaned and clutched her tighter to him, his human nails beginning to grow as Yoko's influence flared up again. She leaned up and whispered, "Yes, I do, Koi. I know exactly what I do to you. The same thing you do to me." Before he could move, she slipped a hand into his pants and gripped his straining member hard. He gave a ferocious growl and gave a shudder as he began panting again with suppressed need as he rested his head against her flushed skin.

"Wench, you'll pay for this," he groaned against her neck, biting down harshly, but not enough to draw blood, eliciting a soft mewing sound from the woman underneath him.

She only gripped him tighter and began rubbing up and down in a quick manner as his hips began to buck against her ministrations. She continued playing and teasing him until he could no longer take it anymore. With a harsh, "Vixen," whispered heatedly against her ear, he had divested her of her jeans and under clothes and turned her around in his arms so she faced away from him. Kagome almost screamed as his left hand came up and around, securing her in place, before his right hand grabbed her roughly and pushed two fingers into her woman-hood, already slick with her desire.

She was ever so grateful that he was so strong, as she sagged back against his chest, her head falling just above his heart, her silky hair brushing against his sensitive nipples, as his heart beat rapidly in time with hers.

"Oh, fuck, Kurama!" She cried bucking against his fingers as they drove in and out in a quick fashion, her womanly juices already beginning to drip down his fingers.

"Kami, Kagome, you are already so wet, so deliciously wet. I want to taste you. I want you to come for me, all over my fingers. I want to feel you as you clamp hard around my fingers." he moaned against her ear. His fingers began slipping in and out rapidly changing paces from slow to fast and slow again just to tease her. She mentally cursed and praised the fox for knowing exactly the way she needed it…and him. She shrieked when the hand bracing her drifted down and began flicking the tiny pearl in time to the rhythm of his fingers inside her.

"Kurama!" she sobbed as she flung her head back against his naked shoulder. Their hair clashed together as his red locks now tumbled over her damp shoulders, combining with her silky black hair. She reached back with both hands and used his hair as an anchor to hold herself up. She nearly preened when he she heard his hiss of pleasure/pain at her vicious handling. Her hips began to move of their own accord and grew accustomed to the rapid beat of Kurama's fingers as they stroked her so thoroughly and completely.

"Come on Kagome, I want to hear you," he whispered thickly. "That's it," he smirked against the back of her neck as he urged another finger into her, causing Kagome to squeal. She went to scream again, but this time he placed a hand over her mouth to keep the sound in. "Before I have you screaming my name, shouldn't you do something about a sound barrier?"

"Sure," Kagome panted, but grinned up at her lover. "Let me remedy that," she grinned and with a flick of her hand placed a sound barrier around the tiny closet.

He smirked victoriously and turned her around, grinning at her whimpered cry of disappointment when he withdrew his fingers. She pouted prettily at him and for a moment he could do nothing but stare in awe at what a vision she was. Kagome was absolutely stunning. She was standing there buck naked, her skin glowing with fresh sweat, her eyes bright blue and shining with hunger…hunger for him; of what only he could give her. Her hair hung almost to her waist, the black strands spilling across her shoulders and back side made her seem angelic…but…the way she was grinning at him…it was a pure demonic smile. This was the time when he truly appreciated her beauty. True she was a gorgeous woman at any given time, but he couldn't help but be in awe of her every time he caused her to come alive with merely a touch of his hand. She had such a passionate and raw spirit that it knocked him for a blow every time he saw her this way….pure with an untamed spirit.

"I love you so much," he stated seriously looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly at him, before pulling him tighter into her loving arms. She stared up at him as he stared down at her. She was nearly a head shorter than he was and she loved the way he looked as he was looming over her. It made her feel protected and safe, loved and special. The way his hair fell into his sexy eyes, and the way his mouth was quirked up into that mischievous smile of his…she shivered again. She could stay like this forever. "I love you, too," she whispered back. "You have no idea how much." Her eyes were lightly coated with a thin layer of tears.

He smiled at her and bent to kiss her again, this time soft and slow and loving. Her eyes drifted closed and this time when their lips met the kiss was loving and wonderful, but all too soon it picked up in urgency again, as Kagome realized it was getting late into the hour and they really needed to finish up. Kurama seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he swiftly picked her up and set her on top of a small sink, slightly above him. Kagome thought he was going to join her then, but he stepped back slightly.

She opened her eyes and frowned at him in confusion as she noticed he was reaching back for something in his hair. "What are you doing?" she asked bemused as he withdrew his trademark rose. He only shook his head and transformed his rose into a whip only without the spikes.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Before she could protest anything, she found herself suspended a few feet of the ground, held back by several vines and Kurama had covered her womanhood with his mouth and was licking frantically, as if starving. "Oh kami," Kagome moaned at the delicious sensations he was causing in her. She felt as if she would burst right then and there. She tried to move her arms to wrap them around his neck or to brace herself or something, but the vines did their job and held her back.

"Mm, I love how you taste," Kurama murmured blowing hotly against her even hotter woman hood. Kurama hardly recognized the language spilling out of Kagome's mouth but he cared not. In fact it turned him on even more.

"Oh, Kurama, I'm going to come," Kagome murmured after a bit. "Kurama let me out of these!" she demanded, tugging insistently against her prison.

Kagome grinned against her pussy and whispered, "No," before diving back in. It didn't take but two more seconds for her orgasm to hit her forcefully. She screamed his name as she released into his mouth and her wrists were strained against his bonds.

She recovered quickly when she discovered he had removed the vines and noticed him gazing at her, licking his lips trying to drink every drop of her essence. She blushed but it quickly faded into desire as she recognized the hungry look in his eyes and realized that play time was over. Kagome didn't even see him move as he hurriedly spun her around, making her head spin, and thrust deeply into her heat, both groaning at the same time.

She almost screamed again at his sudden invasion, instead let loose a hardy moan as Kurama's groan of satisfaction met her ears.

Kurama leaned over her and pulled her back into his chest as he began slowly gliding in and out of her slick passage, whispering dirty words into her ear, making her even hornier.

"Kami, I love the way you feel. I love the way you say my name. In fact I want you to scream it now. I want to hear the pleasure in your voice as I light your body on fire." Kagome panted against him, as she braced herself against the sink. She pushed back against him and met him thrust for thrust.

"Say it," Kurama demanded, grasping her hair and pulling her head back, his lips trailing demandingly over her mating mark, but never touching.

But Kagome would not be over come. "S-say, wh-what?" she hissed out as Kurama slammed himself home all the way to the hilt.

Kurama smirked inwardly as Yoko came forth and took control of their body. _So, she wants to play it that way does she? _Kurama thought.

…_.Then we'll have to raise it up a notch, _Came Yoko's aroused baritone.

Kurama smirked again. _That we should, _He agreed, allowing Yoko full control and transforming into his true form.

Once out Yoko wasted no time in quickening his thrusts. From inside Kagome felt him growing longer and thicker and knew that Yoko had taken over.

Kagome gasped at his sudden change, losing her mind as a blinding orgasm ripped through her shuddering body. She was given no amount of time to recover as Yoko spun her around and pulled her legs up to wrap them around his waist, holding her back up against yet another wall. Yoko watched her face light up in anticipation as Yoko smirked approvingly, before thrusting hard into his mate's subtle body. "Yoko!" Kagome screamed, not even trying to hold her screams in any more. The silver fox was just too damn good.

Yoko began sliding in all the way, only to draw out quickly and repeat the process until Kagome was literally draped against his body. She was gasping for breath and screaming his name every time he slanted inside of her. Kagome's hips arched and met with his until she could no longer keep up with his rapid pace. She could do nothing more than hold on and try not to let go.

Yoko could feel the tightening of her feminine muscles and knew she was fast approaching another orgasm. So he sped up his pace, feeling his own release building inside and urged her head to the side, as his lips met the curve of her neck, where her shoulder and neck met, directly above her mating mark. He continued pounding in and out of her and when he finally felt her release coming, quickly bit into her flesh, drawing forth a shrill scream and thus marking her as his mate, yet again.

"Yoko!" She screamed and he growled her name loudly, pouring himself into her womb. Her own teeth found his mark and bit into him roughly, drawing forth a pleased sigh, before both lovers went still, held tightly in each other's arms.

They stood there recuperating for another few minutes until Yoko once again retreated back to his dark void for a much needed rest, purring along the way, and melting back into Kurama. Finally they drew away from each other and Kurama slipped out of her warm passage, as Kagome hissed. Her eyes finally opened once her breathing had subsided and she calmed her raging heart.

"Well…" Kurama began, blinking, taking in her flushed face. "That was interesting."

Kagome's eyes blinked open to stare into his laughing emeralds. "What was?" she asked confused.

Kurama's face took on a thoughtful, yet teasing look. He knew what was coming. "Well, we've never actually made love in a closet before, much less at school."

Kagome's confusion faded and she stared at him in shock before the realization set in at what they'd just done, and during school no less. Kagome's mouth dropped open and a tiny gasp escaped as she blushed. A minute later Kurama began laughing at the look of absolute horror that came over her face. She stood there in shock for a few more seconds before glaring half-heartedly at her lover. When that didn't work and only succeeded in making him laugh harder, she pouted and turned away from him. Finally his chuckles subsided and he took her gently into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, don't be mad, koi. You had fun didn't you?"

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, but that's not the point. I mean, look at us, look at me!" Kurama's eyes did a full body scan and truthfully he was willing to go for second….if his mate didn't skin him alive first. Maybe if he-.

"Don't give me that look Kurama, and no we are not doing this again….ever!" She pouted some more. "I mean, I acted like such a whore. We should be ashamed of ourselves. I blame you."

Kurama almost chuckled again, but instead stated calmly, "Kagome, you are not a whore, and never will be. And if that's the reaction I get every time I take you in a closet, I'll take full responsibility. Now come on, lunch is almost over."

Kagome pouted some more before Kurama covered her perked lips in a gentle kiss. "Oh…fine," Kagome sighed before pushing him away. She dressed quickly as Kurama searched for his scattered garments. She was soon redressed in her school clothes and stood waiting for him. She couldn't help but admire his body again as he bent over to retrieve his shirt and pants. Hey, she couldn't help it. He had the best body she'd ever seen on a man. And it was all hers. When he didn't immediately pull on his shirt after climbing into his pants, Kagome smirked at his look of distress, noticing how ruined his pink uniform looked. Oh, well, she'd never like him in that awful pink anyway.

A sudden burst of inspiration came to mind at how she could get back at him.

"Hey, Kurama," she called.

He looked up just in time to be hit in the face with the ugliest shirt he'd ever seen. It was even uglier than the pink uniform.

"Have fun explaining this to teacher's and everyone else…ooh not to mention your fan club," was the last thing he heard before Kagome quickly darted open the door and ran away, the sound of her laughter floating after her.

He growled as Yoko laughed in his mind and set about putting on the horrible shirt. Never mind his mate. He could get her back later. Oh yes she would pay for this.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kagome was currently waiting on Kurama, at the bottom of the school steps. She knew he was coming as she could hear the screams from his fan club calling him and asking him if he had had an accident during lunch and why he was wearing a janitor's shirt. She smirked evilly and stood to meet him just as he came into view wearing that absolutely hideous brown janitor's shirt. 

Kurama was looking particularly less than pleased as he kept reassuring the ladies that, yes, he was just fine, and yes he had had a little accident when he spilled his drink all over his shirt and had to borrow one from the janitor. He looked up just in time to find Kagome watching him, an impish look on her face, as her laughing eyes shimmered with suppressed giggles.

He approached her cautiously, waiting for the outburst that he was sure was coming. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and began laughing insanely, falling back onto the stone steps, as he pouted and simply nodded his head in misery at his misfortune.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," he stated sarcastically watching his mate laugh at him. To say the least Yoko was a little pissed that his mate was taking expense at their unfortunate attire. After all it was practically her fault anyway; saucy wench.

After a few minutes, her childish giggles ceased and she stood up. "So, Kurama, you simply must tell me who picked out your clothes. I don't ever think I've seen a more perfect dresser than you." She fluttered her lashes at him teasingly and began laughing again running away as his eyes began to flash gold.

Kurama watched his mate run away and began walking ever so slowly, using his nose to sniff out her trail. It wasn't needed. Even from her position, he could clearly make out her delighted giggles as her laughter floated back to him with the breeze. He smirked, a deadly smirk, one which often meant death…either that or severe pain. Oh, his mate was going to get it all right. And when he finally caught his vixen he would show her just exactly who she was messing with.

Oh, yeah….life was good.

Now if only it could always be this way.

* * *

Ha! So how'd all you like that? I told you it was a lemon, so if you read it and were offended, just remember you had prior warning. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll update my other stories as soon as I get over the rut I'm in. In the mean time keep your review coming. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
